


Microwave is an Onomatopoeia

by espaano1preludio



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, all that jazz, friendship to romance, younger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espaano1preludio/pseuds/espaano1preludio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mini stories about Dan and Phil and them growing up together. Life proves challenging for the two boys and the strength of their bond is put to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microwave is an Onomatopoeia

**Author's Note:**

> In which Phil is a temporary master of Mortal Kombat. Dan has a secret that only Phil and his plastic stars can hear.

There were some times when Dan felt incredibly lucky to have Phil as a friend. That night was one of those times. They lay sprawled out in their usual position (long limbs flopping heavily on whatever purchase available) with luminescent primary colors highlighting the curves of their faces leaving shadows deep and dark. A nest of blankets and pillows surrounded their forms, along with a plentitude of nearly every type of stuffed animal. It bore an uncanny resemblance to a cartoon version of Noah's Ark. 

With anybody else Dan would have downright refused to be in a literal nest of stuffed animals but he knew Phil would've never teased him for it. Hell, most of the animals were Phil's anyways. The two boys had met in elementary school and have been inseparable ever since, their lives melding together seamlessly. Dan was fifteen now, and Phil sixteen. A lot of the time Dan thought of himself as the older of the two, as Phil had the general disposition of a ten year old, wide- eyed and silly and innocent. Then sometimes Phil surprised him with maturity and unyielding kindness, and sometimes Dan figured Phil's most mature attribute was being okay with the childish things about himself. But he didn't think about it too hard. 

More pressing was the issue at hand. Namely, the way Phil was demolishing him in their game of Mortal Kombat. A rare occurrence, as Dan was usually the victor. 

"Get oooover here" Phil mimicked Scorpion's deeper voice. A rain of bright pixelated blood filled the screen. Both the boys laughed loudly at the sight of Scorpion turning into a penguin and exploding Dan's poor, helpless swaying character. The screen displayed a cheetah- print word: ANIMALITY. 

Dan rolled over on his back (the best he could while wrapped in various blankets) and set the controller on his forehead. He stared at the greenish- yellow stars pasted to Phil's bedroom ceiling, their glow slightly diminished by time. "You can play story mode for a bit." Dan sighed lightly. Pattern of stars multiplied and overlapped as he closed his eyes slowly. Phil poked his stomach, making it do a little involuntary twitch that both of them giggled at. After a moment Dan heard the sound of the game resuming without him. 

"Is something wrong Dan? You're acting a bit off tonight." Phil said, followed by a little screech of brief fear for his character's life. 

"Mmmfine" Dan mumbled, his eyes still closed. 

"You sure? Meet any cute girls lately?" Phil chuckled. 

'Phil I'm gay."

"Oh really? Meet any cute boys then?" Phil laughed loudly as Dan hit him hard with a stuffed Kirby, also laughing. The carefully balanced controller slid off Dan's forehead.

"NOOO! Dan you made me lose to Johnny Cage! He's like the worst character!"

"I so did not make you lose! You just lost because you suck at Mortal Kombat!"

"Not true, I just beat you like two minutes ago."

"I just wasn't focused. Let me have another go." Dan twisted and reached for his abandoned controller.

"You're on, Howell." The two boys laughed without restraint and cursed each other out playfully and whatever fears Dan had drifted away towards the semi- luminescent plastic stars. 

 

That night ended like all their other sleepovers did, with a grand blanket fort stretching across Phil's small room and a green- blue lava lamp in the center of it. The billowy walls were tinted with the color and patterns seemed to shift lazily across the expanse. Dan and Phil were peacefully quiet, content to enjoy their proud creation in silence. Even so, Dan could almost hear Phil thinking. Sure enough, Phil turned his head to look at him, his black hair sticking in the air slightly from static electricity. Dan waited patiently for the questions he knew were to come. He was too comfortable to be afraid anymore. 

"Am I the only one you've told?" Phil asked. Dan knew what he was referring to.

"Yeah"

"Not even your parents?" 

Dan scoffed a little bitterly and half- buried his face in a pillow. "No way. You know how they would react."

"You don't know..." Phil absentmindedly played with a stray thread and dropped the subject when Dan didn't say anything. "When did you find out you were gay?" Phil asked. The word sounded strange to Dan when he heard Phil say it. It felt more real.

"Not sure exactly. I think I've always sort've known but it's never really been something I've had to consciously think about until recently. If that makes sense."

"Why recently?" Phil asked. Dan mentally groaned at Phil's innocence that was sometimes endearing and sometimes (then, for example) led to uncomfortable discussions that felt eerily similar to a parent giving "the talk" to their child.

"Well... You know... Over the past couple of years or so I guess..." Dan said, hoping Phil would understand what he was inferring. He just looked more confused, his head cocked slightly to the side. Dan groaned in defeat. 

"Puberty Phil. Puberty happened in the last couple of years. Tits don't do much for me but I can sure get off on a picture of a well- endowed gentleman. Get the idea?" He said in the most deadpan voice he could manage. Dan finally broke and burst into laughter at the sight of Phil's blue eyes wide open and his cheeks tinged bright pink. He covered his ears in shock. 

"I don't need to hear about that Dan!"

"You asked" Dan said, still laughing. 

"Not in so much detail!" Phil pelted his favorite lion at Dan's head. It bounced off and Dan caught it deftly, cradling it to his chest. 

"...Phil?" Dan started, a little hesitant. 

"Hmm?" Phil answered a little sleepily. His eyes had already drifted closed. 

"Do you mind if we... Cuddle tonight?" Dan asked shyly. 

"Don't we always? You don't need to ask." Phil responded, his eyes open a fraction. 

"Yeah but... I thought maybe you would think it's weird now... Or something... Now that you know I'm..." Dan's ramblings were silenced by Phil's long arms wrapping around his torso. 

"Don't be stupid..." Phil drifted further into sleep with the warmth of Dan's head below his neck. Dan nestled the small stuffed lion safely in between their chests and was pulled quietly into dreams tinted blue. A pale light of plastic stars breathed in through the makeshift skylight in patchwork sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo. Thank you v much for reading >


End file.
